<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The love for brothers by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058335">The love for brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Michelangelo (TMNT), Brotherly Love, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s05e05-06 When Worlds Collide, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Michelangelo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after when worlds collide TMNT 2012.</p><p>Michelangelo begs Bishop to keep his powers, he needs to protect his brothers. He needs to not be an nuisance, an liability an mistake.</p><p>Along with his powers his personality starts to change. He soon becomes ill,but refuses to give them up.</p><p>The rest of the brothers soon realize there little brother is in grave danger.</p><p>And what happens when the Newtralizer returns?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo (TMNT), Michelangelo &amp; April O'Neil (TMNT), Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa &amp; Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The love for brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bishop wait!!!".</p><p>The air was silent all but the heavy breathing of the orange turtle, his blue eyes pleading. Slight sparks surrounding him. </p><p>"Please let me keep my powers, for the first time in my life. I.. did somthing right. I was focused I was the turtle everyone needed to be. I". He clenched his eyes tightly shut. "I wasn't the screw up in the group".</p><p>"Mikey". Donatellos tone soft, taking an step towards his younger brother who promptly ignored him.</p><p>"I NEED this Bishop I NEED to be able to protect my family, to step up. To make sure what happened to dad never happens again!". Tears filled the turtles eyes. "Please Bishop don't take them away from me".</p><p>Bishop lowered the gun his eyes gazing intensely at Mikey. </p><p>"Very well Michelangelo you may keep your powers. BUT if I see you abusing them for any reason I will have to rethink my choice. Is that clear?".</p><p>"Yes sir!".</p><p>Nodding Bishop turned to the rest of the Turtles whose gaze was directed at their brother.</p><p>"Keep an eye on him you three, your bodies arnt meant to harbor Electricity. If there's any change in the turtle report me me immediately".</p><p>"Of course Bishop". Leonardo's tone soft glancing at Mikey who refused to meet his gaze. "Thank you for everything".</p><p>"Until next time Turtles". Bishop quickly left leaving the rest on the roof to go silent.</p><p>Mikey ignoring his brothers stood at the edge of the Roof not caring if all eyes were on him, his once soft baby blue eyes. </p><p>Hardened</p><p>Determined </p><p>"Don't worry dad". Mikey thought to himself. "I will protect my brothers with my life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>